


yuriniku kunoichi brochure

by robblu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robblu/pseuds/robblu
Summary: my take on the dolcett genre I do not like the underage or non-consensual aspects of it. feel free to use the setting without crediting me. This work is in the public domain.
Kudos: 1





	yuriniku kunoichi brochure

If you are reading this you have stumbled on one of the dimensions of the nuita race as we are farmers of man shaped organisms and we look like sexless beings that are transparent so you can see our organs with balls of magic as heads. we place portals to various places in the multiverse, . We nuita only farm organisms that want to be meat and is of breeding age. They are feed high class food and the meat of norbs which look like cows with antlers and trunks. Our organisms get reincarnated in our vats so they can keep experiencing their joy of being our products. We also offer day-trips and tours so you can see how well they are being treated and take some home as spouse or slave. We have any products you would want from the organisms. If you have found a portal that means you must want this as product or customer. we also allow products to marry in that case they are a package deal. Product and customers are free to leave anytime with no consequences. Unfortunately we do not allow organisms that will contaminate the stock such as faeries, werebeasts or undead, etcetera in our dimensions, or as customers and/or stock. All our live products are guaranteed healthy and have no defects unless the customer wants a defected one.

This portal you went in is only exclusive to cisfemales that want to be meat or eat female humanoid meat, we serve our customers well

Here in the restaurant of Yuriniku Kunoichi all the girls we have are trained to be ninjas, as we believe that makes them happier. and we also offer nullo girl slaves which are girls with no breasts, nipples uterus, ovaries ,fallopian tubes,bellybutton or outer and inner labia, vagina and all of the clitoris with their outer genitals sewn up with just a peehole and anus for you to keep. we have an Edo period vibe in this restaurant. we also enjoy teaching the arts of female on female love. We also have full tabletop and live action role playing games. We do hope you enjoy your stay here. Our yuriniku kunoichi also work as dream warriors protecting the innocent. The girls are completely naked with our yuriniku kunoichi brand on their necks.


End file.
